


Stranger Things Have Happened

by fuzipenguin



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon is rewarded for protecting Ichigo's family (and body) and even Ichigo is surprised that his own body is so appealing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Things Have Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my livejournal account on 7/28/05. Written for mishagirl 's request at yaoi_challenge - "Kon is rewarded for protecting Ichigo's family (and body) and even Ichigo is surprised that his own body is so appealing." and beta'd by angstymcgoth

            "What the Hell are you doing?!?!" 

            At the sound of Ichigo's indignant yell, the figure lounging on the bed startled, but instead of stopping the motion of his hand, he only slowed it marginally.

            "Human bodies are fun," Kon said in a strangled sort of tone.

            "That's _my_ body! Get your hands off of it!" Ichigo leaped from the windowsill to the bed and shoved Kon's hand into neutral territory.

            "It's  _your_  hand," Kon pointed out and placed it right back on the dick that was straining for attention.

            "I can't believe you!" Ichigo sputtered. He tumbled off the bed and ran over to the door, locking it and checking it twice. "You didn't even have the door locked! What if someone came in? You're supposed to be watching my family, not... not playing with my body! God damn it, stop that!!!"

            "Everyone's fine. They're all sleeping, I made sure. And I'm not stopping - it feels good." Kon's eyes slipped closed, and he smiled dreamily. Then he frowned and looked down the body he inhabited. "Although I think it's broken, Ichigo. Isn't there supposed to be more than this?"

            "It's...  _I'm_  not broken! You're doing it wrong!"

            "What do you mean?"

            "You're using the wrong hand, and I like... what the Hell am I saying. Get out of my body!" Kon ignored Ichigo and exchanged hands, sliding the new one up and down the engorged flesh with a sigh.

            "Hey, you're right! That's better. What else should I do?" Ichigo growled, walking over and standing menacingly over the prone figure.

            "You should stop. Now." Kon's pupils dilated slightly as the hand started moving faster.

            "It feels so _good_ , Ichigo. But it's still not _enough_ ," he whined. Ichigo threw up his hands in exasperation.

            "Can't you do anything right? When your hand comes up, swirl your hand around the head."

            "Like this?"

            "No, you idiot! Like this!" Ichigo knocked Kon's hand aside and demonstrated, making Kon jerk and moan. Ichigo froze at the sound, suddenly freaked. What had he just done?

            Kon shot out a hand and placed it over Ichigo's, forcing him to repeat the motion. "Oh," he breathed. "Oh, that's  _perfect_."

            Ichigo's eyes grew wide as he dazedly watched the hand of his spirit body jerk off his human body currently inhabited by the most annoying Mod Soul in existence. And he had thought becoming a Death God was surreal.

            Before Ichigo had time to really contemplate what his hand was doing, Kon scrunched his eyes tight and arched his spine, his cock erupting messily over his trembling stomach and thighs.

            Ichigo jerked his hand back and stared at the fluid dripping down his fingers.  _My body,_ he reminded the small shrieking voice in his brain.He glanced up at Kon's, no,  _his_  lean, sprawled form.  _Do I really look like that when I come?_ he mused.  _That's kinda..._

            Kon interrupted Ichigo's train of thought with a happy sigh. "Wow! That was great. Your body's cool, Ichigo!"

            "Thanks... I think," Ichigo replied slowly.

            "Right. Your turn!" Kon announced.

            "My...? Wait, Kon, w...!"

            Kon pounced on the surprised Death God, slamming him backwards onto the bed and searching in the black robes for Ichigo's cock.

            "Hey! Kon, stop that! No..." he gasped as Kon found what he was searching for.

            "Like this, right?" Kon asked, twisting his hand around the head of Ichigo's cock like he had been shown only seconds earlier. Ichigo threw his head back and moaned, shocked that it was even possible to have a hard on while in spirit form. He writhed on the bed, unbelievably confused with all that had happened in the few minutes since he had vaulted up on his windowsill, but unable to push Kon away.

_It's your own body after all,_ the part of his mind laying back and enjoying the hand job rationalized.

_But..._ the angry side of his head protested.

_Shut up, you're having an orgasm,_ the first voice said.

_Oh. I am?_ the second replied dizzily, already lost in the sensation traveling up his spine and sparking behind his eyes.

 His vision cleared, and he stared up into his own smiling face. "Did I do it right?" Kon asked.

            Ichigo concentrated on controlling his erratic breathing, ignoring the Mod Soul for a moment. "Get off me," he commanded shakily. Kon obliged, and Ichigo rolled his legs up on the bed, limp and drained of the anger that had been burning in him only moments ago. Kon flopped beside him, still naked and smeared with come.

            "You better clean yourself up before I push you out of there," Ichigo warned. Kon nodded and bounced up to find a towel. Ichigo watched for several seconds before looking away, disturbed that he was checking out his own ass.

            Kon jumped onto the bed, startling the other redhead.

            "Cleaned," he announced, a little more subdued. He sighed, a barely perceptible breath of sound. "Thanks," he mumbled. Ichigo stared at him as Kon started picking at a thread coming loose from the comforter. "You wanna change back now?" Ichigo kept staring, until Kon looked up with an irritated expression.

            "What did I do now?"

            "You... you do a good job of watching over my family. And keeping my body safe," Ichigo paused. "Thanks."

            Kon stared at Ichigo, flabbergasted. "Did you... did you just thank me?" he questioned. Ichigo shrugged out of his robes and wiggled under the sheets.

            "Turn out the light, will you?" the Death God asked, and then rolled over to face the window. Kon automatically got up and did as he was told. Then he came back and stood over the bed hesitantly. Finally, he gingerly lay down on top of the covers beside Ichigo. When there was no outburst from his counterpart, he stretched out, making himself more comfortable.

            "Ichigo... you don't want to change back?" Kon asked softly.

            "Go to sleep!" Ichigo muttered, tugging the bedding further up around his ears. "We can change in the morning." Kon stared at messy tufts of hair peeking above the blanket's edge, which was all that could be seen of Ichigo at the moment. He smiled.

            Taking one last look at the body he was allowed to keep for a whole night, he closed his eyes, and snuggled close to Ichigo, never once wishing that it was Rukia instead.

 

~ End


End file.
